


Bad Things

by Aeren



Series: Kink Meme: 30 kinks [1]
Category: From Dusk Till Dawn: The Series
Genre: Anal Sex, Barebacking, Blood Kink, Blow Jobs, Incest, Knifeplay, M/M, No Spoilers, Rough Sex, gecko!cest, sin betear
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-15
Updated: 2014-05-15
Packaged: 2018-01-24 21:45:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1618130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aeren/pseuds/Aeren
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Después de cinco años separados, los hermanos Gecko vuelven a reunirse, por fin.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bad Things

 

 

 

para [j2ismyheaven](http://tmblr.co/mrVSz0T0Rf1-8qW7YyQwQSg):

**Bad Things**

 

La navaja tiene el mango tallado con un símbolo que no reconoce, la hoja de acero azulado relumbra en la claridad iridiscente de la madrugada. La piel desnuda de Richie es como un velo pálido vestido de sombras y claroscuros que le dan una apariencia fantástica, casi quimérica a sus facciones, unas que está aprendiendo a reconocer a marchas forzadas, como quien consume una copa a grandes sorbos. Seth está sediento, pero está sediento de su hermano y tiene, necesita saciarse.

 Cinco años.

El tequila le ha dejado un poco insensible, como siempre, así que cuando el filo afilado como el de una cuchilla se le desliza por la clavícula, siguiendo el surco verdoso de la arteria casi ni lo siente. La sonrisa lobuna de Richie le hipnotiza por un momento, pero entonces esos labios están en su cuello y él está gimiendo, porque la fina herida escuece como el jodido infierno pero la boca caliente y todavía impregnada de alcohol que le succiona a lo largo del corte hace maravillas para calmar ese resquemor. Quiere apartarle, pero la cabeza le da vueltas: porque es demasiado tarde, porque la adrenalina de la fuga aún le bombea espesándole la sangre y porque Richie está debajo de sus caderas, esperando. Esperándole.

Cinco años.

—¿Qué haces…? —pregunta sin aliento, clavándole las uñas en la espalda, resbalando los dedos por el surco entre los omóplatos, contando una a una las vértebras, hasta alcanzar  las nalgas tiernas—. Richie cabrón, ¿qué coño haces…?

—¿Quieres? —replica en cambio, como si no le hubiese dicho nada y Seth se rinde a lo inevitable. El cristal del cuello de la botella está caliente y sabe a la boca de su hermano cuando bebe, deja que el líquido transparente le abrase el paladar y se le desborde por las comisuras hasta que le gotea por la barbilla. Sisea cuando el tequila le moja la fresca herida del cuello. Los cristales de las gafas resplandecen un segundo cuando las aparta con impaciencia, dejando que esas manos talentosas le recuesten y le expongan. Abre las piernas gustoso, impúdico, mientras los ojos de Richard le recorren con una avidez que le estremece. Hay algo en Richie que es frío y lejano, _algo_ que le hace pensar en depredadores y presas. Se arquea un segundo y el aire se le escapa entre los labios cuando el peso del otro hombre se le encaja contra las caderas. La polla de Richie es como seda ardiente contra la suya.

—Vamos —pide, notando de nuevo el filo helado abriéndole la piel, un poco más abajo, entre los pezones. Las crestas se le endurecen entre los dientes que le apresan mientras su hermano retuerce el puñal con esa insidiosa facilidad que si fuese otro le resultaría terrorífica. Pero es Richie y no hay otro como él, nadie que domine el delgado límite donde el dolor y el placer se transforman en uno solo. Cinco años, piensa cuando una mano húmeda se cierra en torno a su erección.

—Sí que tenías ganas, ¿me has echado mucho de menos? —se burla mientras levanta la cabeza y le observa con una concentración obsesiva y analítica.

—Cierra la puta boca —espeta. Richie tiene los labios manchados de algo oscuro que relame con una gula lasciva, casi animal, mientras baja la mirada y contempla cómo su mano sube y baja, sin detenerse un solo momento por la carne erecta, tan dura que Seth cree que se le va a romper la polla si no hace algo más que _aquello—._ Richard… —advierte sofocado. No hay nadie en el mundo que le provoque así, nadie como Richie, que se inclina y ondula, abriéndole las heridas hasta que nota la cálida humedad goteándole, deslizándosele por el vientre, enroscándose en el vello hirsuto y rizado de la entrepierna, hasta que esa boca criminal le encierra de una sola vez, apretándole con la fiera necesidad de quien está muerto de sed. Seth conoce el sentimiento.

Cinco años.

Su hermano le libera con un obsceno sonido húmedo y pegajoso, un hilo sonrosado le une los labios con el glande que limpia parsimonioso como quien devora un caramelo. Cree que se derrite entre esas manos, con cada una de esas palabras sin sentido que se dicen, ebrios de libertad, de sangre y de tequila. La noche de Texas es calurosa y seca, la perfumada brisa nocturna se les pega a la piel sudada como un sudario que huele a flores y a asfalto caliente, a tierra quemada, a aire limpio y cielos sin fin. Cuando Richie le mete dos dedos en la boca, casi cortándole la respiración, no le queda más remedio que obedecer la orden implícita, enrosca la lengua en torno a los dígitos, permitiendo que la saliva los empape mientras le muerde las yemas que saben a licor y a sangre, a sexo y a acero. Se abre más mientras el sonido de sus quebrados lamentos se convierte en un canto más en la oscuridad.

Cinco años y de pronto su sexo está de nuevo entre los labios de Richie que le deja entrar tan hondo como quiera, hasta que siente que le roza el fondo de la garganta. Sin advertencias esos dos dedos que ha tenido en la boca se abren paso y se retuercen en su interior, inmisericordes. Grita, porque el modo en que su hermano le devora es lo más perfecto que ha experimentado jamás, lento y apretado en torno a su polla, reza su nombre mientras se desliza en la angosta vaina con la facilidad de años de práctica, como si no hubiese pasado el tiempo. Cinco años, repite, cinco años. Y el orgasmo se burla de él, una y otra y otra vez, el dolor y el goce se superponen en oleadas cada vez más caóticas, mientras esas yemas le rozan con una cadencia que le incinera las entrañas.

—Richie —susurra entre estertores. Se le arquean los dedos de los pies mientras caracolea contra el paladar, sintiendo las primeras pulsaciones devastarle. Cinco años. Se corre sobre la lengua de Richie casi de improviso, copioso y sin fin, latiendo en torno a esos dedos, esos dedos, _esos dedos_ que siguen dentro, más profundos, abriéndole tanto como es posible, casi en seco, le arde la carne pero el clímax continua como si no tuviese un final.

Cuando se besan su hermano sabe a semen y sabe a sangre, le penetra de una fluida estocada, hasta que siente como sus pubis se frotan, siente que está en carne viva y la sensación hace que le brote un quejido ronco y lastimero. Richie se empuja con saña, lento y certero, uno, dos, tres, le chupa la lengua mientras se lo folla, sucio y voraz, el chasquido de los testículos contra su trasero le arrancan otro sollozo mientras nota como su polla recupera el interés o lo intenta, temblando entre sus cuerpos mientras Richie le sostiene sin esfuerzo, resollando contra sus labios bajando después, hasta que le clava los dientes en la carótida. Seth le nota estremecerse entre sus piernas y enreda los tobillos en las caderas alentándole a hacerlo más fuerte, el sudor les hace resbalar en un abrazo desenfrenado, aprieta los párpados cuando le nota derramarse, inundándole con su esperma. Cinco años.

Después de eso ninguno dice nada, somnoliento, mira a su alrededor, intentando recordar que han hecho con la botella o de donde cojones ha sacado su hermanito aquella puta navaja, o qué clase de fascinación insana ha alimentado durante todo ese tiempo en el que no se han visto. Sin embargo eso será otro día, a otra hora, porque en ese momento Richie se le apoya letárgico contra el hombro, el cabello oscuro le cosquillea y el peso del cuerpo le impide respirar y desde luego, tiene que hacer un serio esfuerzo para ignorar las violentas punzadas que le asaltan de cintura para abajo, porque de verdad no recordaba que aquello doliese tanto ni que le gustase tanto. Cinco años. Suspira mientras busca resignado una postura más cómoda, porque esa es una de esas veces, ésas en las que Richie es de nuevo ese niño que no dejaba de mirarle y de idear formas para salvarle.

Cierra los ojos, dejándose atrapar por el sopor, _mañana_ le recuerda su mente, mañana averiguará que le pasa a Richie. Por ahora va disfrutar de la única verdad que importa. Los hermanos Gecko han vuelto.


End file.
